leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Airclever/CCC4: Asylia, the Silver Gunslinger
Asylia, the Silver Gunslinger is a custom champion in League of Legends, meant to participate in the CCC4 competition. Abilities Asylia generates one Power each time she uses an ability, adding it to the resource bar that is linked to the ability. Every 9 seconds that pass without using the skill, Asylia loses a stack of Power. Each bar can have up to 5 Power, which will cause it to overload, resetting all Power bars and causing an effect based upon the bar that overloaded. }} Asylia aims in a target 60-unit width line, and shoots 2 bullets in the line, dealing Physical Damage to the first enemy hit. For every charge of Power Asylia has in her guns, she will fire an additional bullet. |description2= If Asylia Overloads her guns, they will jam for 5 seconds, causing her to lose her bonus attack speed for the duration. (Bonus attack speed is the attack speed provided by runes, masteries, items, abilities and leveling up.) |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |range= 900 }} Asylia reinforces her body, causing her to gain additional attack speed for the next 2 attacks and take reduced damage for the next incoming attack. This ability also resets your auto-attack timer. For every single charge of Power Asylia has in her torso, she will gain the bonuses for one additional attack. |description2= If Asylia overloads her torso, her body will become brittle for 5 seconds after Surge of Battle wears off, taking 30% increased damage for the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 }} Asylia hypercharges her feet, making her blink a short distance and gain a short burst of movement speed, decaying over 1,5 seconds. For every stack of Power Asylia has in her feet, she will blink an additional 50 distance and the movement bonus is increased by 12%. |description2= If Asylia overloads her feet, her legs will tire for 5 seconds after Hirenkyaku wears off, slowing her by 60% for the duration. This slow decays over time. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |range= 375 }} Asylia enters a state of overdrive, becoming untargetable and firing a endless stream of bullies around her, dealing Physical Damage. This lasts for 3 seconds with damage intervals every 0,5 seconds. |description2= After the Hyperdrive, Asylia's body is revitalized with cooling fluids, causing her to lose 1 Power in her Guns, Torso and Feet. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 450 }} Recommended Items Lore Asylia is a woman of many kinds and as many bullets. Suddenly arising in the scene of mercenaries, she is unrivaled in the act of quickly dissolving any problem she is presented with. Usually with a complication, thanks to her energetic nature. Many opponents stood before Asylia, but none could understand her almost random pattern of attacks, at one point being uncatchable, almost naked to the eye, and at one point crippled and an easy target. This happened to become an advantage for her, abusing her bodily secrets to confuse and destroy anything that stands in her path. The secret of her power is a hextech skeleton that has been implanted on her bones and nervous system, making her reactions instantaneous and allowing superhuman feats. Asylia herself is not aware who manufactured the original exoskeleton, but she refined it and implanted it in herself, becoming the quick woman she always wanted to be (science is BORING) She's known for her involvement in many cases that surround (ancient) monsters, dark magic and other supernatural enemies. She has always used her trademark silver-colored bullets to wipe away anything, but there was a single enemy that escaped her pursuit. This creature, sought for attacking and 'researching' innocent humans, approached the Silver Gunslinger personally, showing interest in her superhuman qualities. Hasty in nature, Asylia began to attack relentlessly. Suprisingly, though, the creature was unfazed by her unreadable pattern, following something akin to it himself. After a long battle of back-and-forth bullets and blades, the creature escaped the fight by teleportation, leaving Asylia in frustration. Her mission must be completed, or her reputation is lost forever. Quotes ;Upon selection * "We're all guns; we run empty and need to reload." ;Upon beginning a match * "This place, again?" * "The stage has been set!" ;Attacking * "Silver Slinger versus enemy!" * "You bore me." * "Shots WILL be fired!" * "Let's do this!" * "Pew pew!" * "Pierced in pieces!" * "Is that all?" * "Basically, all I do is shoot." * "It's not actual silver! Too expensive." * "Hey, take that back!" * "Gun for an eye!" * "Step four: Shooting!" * "Game... over." * "C'mon, shoot faster~" ;Movement * "Time for a reboot." * "I spent so much time... for this?" * "None can stand me, or before me!" * "I wish I could use magic..." * "Silver Slinger, or Silver Gunslinger?" * "On the mission!" * "Let's not break down, now..." * "All systems operational." * "Can we get to the shooting part?" * "I heard there's a gait snake around here!" * "I will find him." * "I might it, but I think we'll shoot someone!" * "None have escaped, except for him." * "Ever wonder how I never have to buy new bullets here?" * "Faster, faster!" * "In a way, we're just stuck in a time loop." * "Step two: Find a target." * "I am far form a perfect machine." * "Keep it in control, Asylia..." * "So much energy, so little use for it." ;Joke : Asylia starts juggling with her guns, and accidently shoots with one, suprising her. She picks the guns up afterwards. * "I can do a lot, too- Eep! Better luck next time." * "Just like this! One tw- Whoa! Erm... three?" * "Bullets are expansi- Eek! Another coin in the gutter..." ;Joking near an Ally or Enemy * "I have thinking guns! Hmm.. Eek! Or not..." ;Joking near an enemy * "Fishbones, meet- Agh! Meet noone, apperantly." ;Taunt : Asylia point her right gun at an enemy, and fakes a shot. * "Silver Gunslinger, dead guy!" * "Get ready... Bam! That's all it will take." * "They say bullets sting, can you tell me if that's true?" * "Silver Slinger, dull enemy..." ;Taunting an enemy Xentos * "This time, it'll be our final fight." * "They must never know you!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Good assassins need no honour, Talon." * "Without your blade, you're just a lame shadow." ;Taunting an enemy * "Lulu, make THIS a squirrel!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Two against one is cheating Quinn..." * "About that Jarvan guy, how is his relationship with the ?" ;Taunting an enemy * "Who needs gold when you have silver?" * "C'mon Sivir, I can shoot you for free!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Whatever you may try, your efforts will always be in vain." * "If money and training bring you only that far, I'm glad I'm poor." ;Taunting an enemy Edna * "Charity is no way of redemption, Night Blade." ;Taunting an enemy * "Silver Slinger, Depressed Gunguy!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Silver Gunslinger, vengeful archerman!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Silver slinger, Icebowgirl!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Shiny bullet, smelly rat!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Silver Gunslinger, silly hat!" ;Upon using Bullet Barrage * "MORE bullets!" * "Eat these!" * "This might sting!" ;Upon Overloading Asylia's guns * "Now's not the time..." * "Damnit guys, I was just getting started!" * "I need new guns..." ;Upon Overloading Asylia's torso * "Oof, that smashed a lung." * "It's supposed to be unbreakable!" * "Now, to get an actual shield..." ;Upon using Hirenkyaku * "Zip!" * "Ariba!" * "Can't catch me!" * "Too slow!" * "Get on my level!" ;Upon Overloading Asylia's feet * "There's the sugar low..." * "Com'on guys, run faster!" * "SO tired..." ;Upon using Slinger's Hyperdrive * "Asylia time!" * "Maximum overdrive!" * "Whoooooooo!!" * "Endless bullets!" * "Guns EVERYWHERE!" ;Upon placing a or * "Funny how I can see though its eye." * "Live long and prosper, dear ward." * "This is a nice spot!" ;Upon buying * "I don't think I'll go berserk just yet." ;Upon buying * "A refreshing drink!" * "I don't think I should drink energy..." ;Upon buying * "This one surely is shocking!" * "This dagger will knock them out of their socks!" ;Upon buying * "He may be ruined, but this sword is not!" * "Why would I need a blade?" * "I use a gun, guys." ;Upon buying * "I sure have courage!" * "Power runs within me!" * "I don't think I have that much wisdom..." ;Upon buying * "Like a chainsaw?" * "No end!" ;Upon buying * "A sword that shields me? That's really weird." * "Why not brains?." ;Upon buying * "I think they'll have "Help!" as their last words." * "This makes NO sense." ;Upon buying *''"Really now?"'' ;Upon casting * "Time to cool down." * "See you guys later!" * "We call this a tactical retreat." (Predicted) Gameplay Asylia is a marksman highly specialized in either quick skirmishes or prolonged combat. Her forte lies in the laning phase, where she can overwhelm opponents with early Bullet Barrages and quick trades with Surge of Battle. While pre-6 she will be very overwhelming to deal with, she hardly powerspikes at level six, since her ultimate is almost more defensive then offensive. Asylia will love to lane with powerful supports who give her the CC she inherently lacks: , and are bulky supports who lend her a hand in every aspect she lacks. While her dominant laning will be her primary power in the game, none must underestimate her teamfight potential. All her skills are still effective, albeit weaker in comparison: Bullet Barrage is still meaningful poke and damage tool, great use of Surge of Battle will let Asylia block enemy burst whilest granting her a powerful steroid to counteract the assailant with her basic attacks. Hirenkyaku really starts to shine at this point, keeping Asylia on the move and making her hard to pin down. Asylia's success lies in the control of the volatile Power source. While she is manaless and free to spam her very attractive spells, overuse or underuse of her spells will leave Asylia extremely crippled throughout all stages of the game. Her damage will be low, trading power weak and mobility won't be what it's truly capable of. Your only help tool that helps you maintain your Power is your ultimate Slinger's Hyperdrive, which relieves you of one Power in all bars, allowing you to use your abilities more freely for a second or few. Asylia masters will however gain a lot of payoff by being dominant all game whilst only triggering overloads on purpose (which is set to be a viable strategy, honestly) Asylia rewards micromanagement and unpredictable and reckless play. Comments Currently editing some voice lines and shaping her character up in general. See the comments for changelogs on her abilities and my reasoning, feel free to comment on them with your opinion! I will add Trivia and you can always ask me questions about Asylia in all kinds of sense, I'd love to answer them. Category:Custom champions